What happens on Nar Shaddaa, stays on Nar Shaddaa
by Fnorpan
Summary: Oneshot staring my male Sith Pureblood, Inquisitor Sorcerer in action with a human male character Destris Veran from a quest on Nar Shaddaa. / Smutty slash! Male on Male action. You've been warned! Don't read if you are not into this kind of thing and keep snarky comments to yourself if your opposed to same-sex action. Live and let live ;)


_**Smutty slash! Male on Male action. You've been warned!**_

 _ **Don't read if you are not into this kind of thing and keep snarky comments to yourself if your opposed to same-sex action. Live and let live ;)**_

.

 **Oneshot staring my male Sith Pureblood, Inquisitor Sorcerer in action with a male character Destris Veran from a quest on Nar Shaddaa. I got fed up with only having the hetero-option when flirting and thus this story was born.**

 _I in no way own anything other than what Bioware and LucasArt haven't thought up in this story. I am only playing around in their, rather large, sandbox._

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **What happens on Nar Shaddaa, stays on Nar Shaddaa**

~.o.O.o.~

Nar Shaddaa, one of the biggest dung-pile's floating around the galaxy, and there he was. Dealing with upstarts not knowing their place, rebel-scum and idiots in general - in order to get his hands on a much sought after artifact for his Master. It was not his idea of fun, tough he had to admit, there had been some interesting moment crammed in with all the boring.

Dyrseto was a snarky, easily bored Sith pureblood with black hair, dark red skin ornamented with golden jewelry, piercing orange-yellow eyes and a knack for sorcery. But he was also a former slave who had worked his way past every obstacle and climbed over corpses for breakfast in order to get to his new position.  
Many disregarded him and underestimated him due to not only his heritage but because he was very young and was, in lack for a better word, tiny. Once he had cursed his lack of bulk, but the further he had gotten towards his goals of freedom, the more he found his built to be favorable. Not only since no one really saw him coming, but also since many – both men and women alike – favored him sexually. An edge he exploited to the fullest.

Ironically enough his new position as a Sith, was nothing but a fancier type of slavery. Granted, he was now a slave with both privileges and respect, but he was still a slave none the less. He did all the work while his so called master reaped the blasted benefits. Well except for the pleasures of spreading murder and mayhem across the galaxy of course.

Still, he really didn't liked this new development.

The pureblood crossed his arms over his chest, looking bored as he returned from his trip down memory lane. He focused, trying to listen to the two defected cult members and their plans without yawning.

The girl could go space herself for all he cared, acting all timid and groveling, kissing up to him in that sickening manner most people now did. Sure, he would kill or at least maim anyone not playing mostly to his tune but he still couldn't stand her type. Not only were they no fun since he could say _'jump'_ and they asked _'how high'_ , well basically anyway. But her type were also the ones who always tried to betray you in the worst possible way. Manipulative bastards who weren't even half as smart or strong as they thought they were.

Dyrseto's gleaming orange-yellow eyes unabashedly roamed the body of the man, standing next to the pathetic excuse of a human woman instead. Now that was more to his liking. Strong, cocky and full of fire, but still respectful. Not to mention the man also was very, **very** easy on the eyes with his sharp facial-features, delicious V-shaped chest, slim hips and slight but visably muscular, long legs. The form-fitted wrap-shirt and skin-tight pants did nothing to hide the man's admirable physic which more or less screamed _'pleasure'_ at anyone looking his way.

He snapped his attention back to the planning only to catch the woman saying something about Paladius invitation being a trap. He sneered viciously at her and watched her shrink on the spot.  
Did she think him stupid? Of course it was a trap! But Dyrseto knew he would be underestimated since the blasted Sith had practically flaunted his pride and overconfidence over the holo-call earlier. He knew that would lead to situations he could exploit and besides, going was the fastest way to get what he wanted.

"I'm not stupid enough to fall for that trick." Dyrseto smirked at the two humans looking expectantly at him. The woman immediately fell in line, bowing her head and accepting her fate. But the man, Destris, made the Sith smirk dangerously when he defiantly crossed his arms over his chest, leaning cockily at on hip and held Dyrseto's gaze without fear or servility.

"Fine. But I'm going with both eyes open." he stated.

The invitation to Lord Paladius base of operation proved to be every bit the trap Dyrseto had known it to be. He could feel the bastard actually trying to drain him, to cut him off from his connection with the force and absorb his life-essence.  
Oh he was so going to enjoy this, he thought as he listened to the arrogant ramblings coming from the pathetic excuse of a Sith in front of him. Smiling inwardly at the imbecile's overconfidence, Dyrseto played along.  
Both Destris and that useless pining woman, Rylee, was shellshocked as he feigned not being able to electrocute Paladius in response to his mocking's. The only one not even blinking was his grumpy Dashade, Khem Val who had probably already sensed and understood what was going on and of course waited for his cue.

Dyrseto hunched over, letting a slight groan slip from his throat, clutching his midriff as if he was fighting a growing ache and made a show of falling defiantly to his knees.

When Paladin was sure he had crippled the young Sith to the brink of death he offered to settle the score with an old fashioned lightsaber fight. He was quite sarcastic about it, so utterly sure he would win that Dyrseto had to bite his lip until it bleed not to fall down laughing at the man. Instead he lowered his head – mostly to hide the smirk he couldn't stop from spreading across his features – as he slowly got up, faking being wobbly and unstable on his feet and still clutching his stomach with one arm.

The moment he drew his lightsaber and looked up, piercing the other pureblood with his glowing orange-yellow orbs, he could feel as much as see the shock and fear coming of his enemy. But it was too late to back out now and they both knew it.

Dyrseto chuckled darkly as he let his purple lightning explode from his entire body, engulfing Paladius entirely until the man was screaming in agony. The Dashade didn't waste a second to leap at the Sith with his huge sword acting out all the anger he could muster. He was every bit as force-resistance as his race was said to be, and didn't bother to dodge much of Dyrseto's attacks as he blocked almost every attempt at retaliation coming from Paladius.  
That was the Dashade's role, he was a wall of hate to shield his master from unnecessary harm as they wrought havoc upon the galaxy. This was the pact they had made in the belly of that wretched ruin and thus far – to Khem Val's surprise – the tiny Sith had honored it as well as proved his worth ten times over.

Dyrseto stopped his ministration just seconds before Paladius toppled over the edge of death. He needed information after all, and Khem begrudgingly went back to looming menacingly behind the young Sith's back.

Paladius instantly tried to weasel his way into Dyrseto's good graces, groveling breathlessly on his knees as he promised to lead his cult in the name of the young Sith on top of giving him the artifact he was seeking.  
Destris intervened angrily, telling the half-dead pureblood that Lord Zash, Dyrseto's master, had promised the cult to him and Rylee. But Paladius persevered.

"You're very trusting, Destris, but surely, my lord sees the advantage of leaving the cult in my hands" the defeated Sith said arrogantly before looking over to Dyrseto once more.

"Think of what I could accomplish on your behalf!" he said in a honeysweet exclamation that had Dyrseto gag in disgust.

"My lord, please." the incessant woman, Rylee, hurried to say in her squeaky, annoying voice.

"Can Paladius really be trusted?" she continued meekly, keeping her eyes and head lowered in that typical calculated submissive way that the young Sith had come to hate with a passion.  
He didn't like having to agree with this pathetic woman and he immensely disliked having to make a move mirroring her will. Though it seemed he had little choice since leaving Paladius alive simply wasn't an option, but, that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with his predicament.

"Khem, you're hungry right?" he said with a dangerous smirk, eyeing the kneeling bastard in front of him with almost gleeful satisfaction as Paladius eyes shot wide in horror. The Dashade behind him made that growling hum he used when he was pleased with his master and Dyrseto felt his smile grow wider.

"Have at him." Dyrseto said, huffing an amused chuckle as he turned from the pleading, screeching former Sith lord currently being dragged off to some corner to become dinner.

Dyrseto rolled his eyes as he caught sight of Rylee, fidgeting and obviously uncomfortable at the situation. Sneering he quickly decided to focus on Destris instead. The risk was high that he would flay the woman alive otherwise – for almost ruining his fun with that obvious disagreement to his actions – and he doubted his new _'master'_ would be very happy with that.

"Well, that was every bit as satisfying as I expected. We're in your debt now, Rylee and me." Destris said looking satisfied at the young Sith, catching Dyrseto's eerie orange-yellow gaze with his own light-brown one.

"Only, the thing is, everyone in the cult looks up to you now…" Destris said as a flicker of uncertainty sparked in his eyes for a second. That had Dyrseto automatically smirk smugly since it was obvious the man wasn't just talking about the cult. Dyrseto knew he was good-looking, he used it to his advantage more often than he cared to remember and he hadn't especially been discreet with his lecherous gazes at Destris.

Well, maybe this trip wasn't going to be a total bust after all.

~.o.O.o.~

This was just great. Of course he knew she had an agenda but he had guessed he would have a little more time to get influence enough to eradicate one of the last threats to his freedom without it coming back to bite him in the ass. But no.

Just like any force-sensitive being the Sith could have visions and see their lost one's through the force. His ancestor had decided that he was not done with Dyrseto and had decided appearing in the holo-room was a great idea. And if that wasn't bad enough the news the apparition had brought was that of impending doom from someone Dyrseto couldn't just simply wipe of the face of the planet.

His hated _'master'_ , lord Zash was apparently plotting to kill him. In what way was unclear and it really didn't matter because he was not having it. He had clawed his way out of slavery, fought tooth and nail to rise in the ranks and there was just no blasted way he was going to let some karking female hutt-spawn get the upper hand on him.

He was in his quarters, seething in so much raw anger that he was actually radiating lightning when 2V-R8 interrupted his pacing with his metallic voice.

"Master?" the annoying hunk of metal asked with his programmed worry.

" **What!** " Dyrseto growled loudly at the droid.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Master but you've got a visitor. Shall I turn him away?" the droid wondered, impeccably polite, gesturing to the man beside him.

The young Sith stopped in his tracks to look incredulous at the droid, still sparkling menacingly with lightning but less frequently now. Then it hit him and a smile crept over his features. Of course, just what he needed right now. Alderaan and Tatooine could wait, he needed to blow off some steam first.

"On the contrary. Now do me a favor and go get spaced for a while." Dyrseto smirked, locking that light-brown gaze with his own yellow.

Destris was looking intently at him, measuring his every move and there was a tiny spark of uncertainty tinting his otherwise confident features. Dyrseto clapped his hands behind his back as he moved towards the fair-skinned man standing ramrod-straight and eyeing him like someone would a dangerous animal. It was thrilling.  
He found even more satisfaction when the man didn't recoil even as he came close enough to almost brush up against him. He rounded the man, very much enjoying the view and as he came up in front of Destris again he let his eyes find those unrelenting hazel orbs again, smirking in earnest when the man didn't look at all uncomfortable. If something, there was a hint of a cocky smile playing on the edge of Destris lips, his arms had been crossed over his chest while he leaned on one hip and eyed the Sith with interest.

He dwarfed Dyrseto with his height and he was both broader and bulkier built. His hair was shaved on the sides, short on the top and lazily styled by pushing the short bangs back and upwards. His sharp jawline and cheekbones stood in contrast to his soft liplines and those perfectly slanted eyebrows ending in a soft arch around the outer corner of his almond eyes.

"Nice of you to show up." Dyrseto grinned, eyes shining with lustful mirth as he took in the other man's stance.

"You kidding? Like I'd pass up the chance with that gorgeous ass of yours." Destris shot back, smile growing to a wide grin as he continued to hold the demanding gaze of the young slender, deep-red Sith. The remark had Dyrseto chuckle slightly and he let his gaze rove over the man's body once more.

"So… " he smirked as he went to stand only an hairsbreadth from the other man but refusing to stretch up on his toes to reach his lips. He wanted to see how brave Destris was, if his instinct was right he had finally found someone to stand up to him and give him what he wanted in opposition to what they thought he wanted. Only once before had he experienced that and it was only due to his insignificant status in comparison to lord Abaron on Korriban. It seemed like ages ago and he was itching for an outlet.

Destris didn't disappoint as he seemingly threw caution to the wind, grabbing the tiny Sith by the front of his robes, spinning him and slamming him hard into the wall. His soft peach lips crashed onto the Sith's dark red ones, plying them open in a demanding, almost violent kiss. Dyrseto let his pride go in favor for passion, letting his hands slide up the taut sides of the other man before continuing up around his neck to pull him even harder into the already bruising kiss. Grinding his arousal against his partners, earned him a muffled groan before he felt one hand groping his behind through the fabric of his robe. The other hand burrowed itself in the Sith's black shoulder-length hair as teeth viciously nipped at his lower lip.

When Dyrseto broke the kiss, he looked challenging down from his position, squeezed hard between Destris and the wall. The human was looking up at him through half lidded eyes, dark with passion and he couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Finally, he thought triumphantly and no sooner had he finished his thoughts before he landed abruptly on his feet. His robes was ripped mercilessly open to expose his slender but taut upper body to his partner's eager hands. A shaky moan slipped past his lips as Destris bit down on the soft skin of his neck and more moans of pleasure clawed their way out of the panting Sith as Destris kissed and bit his way downwards, pulling the robes off as he went.

Soon the other man was on his knees in front of Dyrseto's well sized erection, straining painfully against the only piece of clothing he had left on his body – his boxers. He looked down at the brown-haired man as he slipped the boxers down, catching the red ridged length with his warm mouth, drawing a choked curse out of the shivering Sith. He slowly let the length slide in until it hit the back of his throat and then slipped back out to swirl is tongue over the head, applying as much suction as possible before sinking back down on the red ridged length.

Dyrseto threw his head back against the wall, pinching his eyes shut as he felt his knees threaten to buckle, the heat in his belly ready to throw him mercilessly over the edge as that warm firm mouth bobbed up and down his rock hard length. But before he reached his peak the other man let him slip from his mouth, biting down on Dyrseto's inner thigh hard enough to make him gasp a curse as his fingers bore into the shoulders of the human.

"I never thought a Sith would be so willing to be dominated…" Destris said, giving Dyrseto's an appreciative lick over the head of his arousal and the slit found there, making the Sith shiver and choke on his fiery reply.  
The world suddenly tilted on its axis as Dyrseto was all but flung across the room to land on the bed. He looked a little ruffled, muttering as he made himself comfortable on his back, propped up on his elbows as he watched Destris almost saunter over. The human was stripping as he went before crawling over the panting red mess of a man, catching his lips in yet another brutal kiss.

Dyrseto felt the sharp pain as teeth broke the skin of his lip and he hissed, bucking slightly up to grind his arousal to his lovers. He then flipped them over to gain access and free reign to Destris body, mercilessly biting and licking his way towards the above average arousal he found so alluring. As he grasped the shaft, licking the length bottom to top, there was a gasp followed by a breathless _'fuck'_ that stroked the Sith's ego to no end _._ Dyrseto teased the head of his partner's length a few times as he pumped the shaft with one hand before leaning in to take as much as he possibly could into his mouth. The hazel-eyed man gasped, one hand burying itself in the Sith's pitchblack hair as the other grabbed the headboard until his knuckles whitened.

"Stars… stop… wait… " The fair-skinned man gasped after a while, trying his best to ply the Sith's talented warm mouth from his length before he exploded. But the tiny thing growled around him, like a possessive predator and the vibration against his already sensitive member, proved too much. Destris felt himself grow taut as a bowstring as the heat accumulated in his lower regions, exploded into a whirlwind of pleasure and he emptied himself down the moaning throat of the red wonder between his legs.

"Come here." He said when he had collected himself and all but dragging the yellow-eyed marvel up until he could ravage those wonderful red lips now a little swollen from abuse. Destris rolled them over, pinning the tiny man beneath him as he explored every inch of him with his hands, lips and tongue until he could hear the first almost whimper escaping the writhing Sith.

"Oil?" the fair-skinned man said huskily, licking the pre-cum dribbling almost constantly from his practically delirious lover.

Dyrseto's eyes shot open to look incredulous at the man keeping him excruciatingly on the brink of release. And understanding didn't dawn on him before Destris brought his hand to his ass, gently massaging his hole with a dark almost menacing chuckle. That chuckle – promising passion beyond sanity – had Dyrseto almost trip over the edge of his high with anticipation. He brought himself out of his haze enough to force-grab a bottle off of a shelf further away and fling it to the bed.

"No protests? Damn, and here I thought I would have to fight you." Destris smirked as he poured some oil on his fingers.

"Shut uhg…hup…" the demand didn't sound nearly as forceful as Dyrseto had meant it but the feeling of two fingers going inside him, knowingly curling on the way out to brush against that spot of electrifying pleasure, had him choking on his harsh come back and forgetting his anger in an instant.  
All he could focus on was the sensation of the man's curling fingers moving in a steady pace in and out, stretching him as he went. When he felt a pair of hot lips and talented tongue wrap around his length once more, his mind went all but blank. His back arched of the sheets where his hands were fisted and with a cry of intense pleasure he felt himself get hurled over the edge into a mind-numbing orgasm, spilling into the warmth of the merciless mouth wrapped around him.

"Fuck…" Dyrseto gasped as his senses slowly returned, making him once again writhe and gasp from the intense pleasure spreading in his body everytime his lover stroked against his prostate.

"Oh, I intent to." Destris chuckled, pulling himself upwards, kissing and biting as he went, until he claimed the Sith's trembling lips in his once more.

Destris slipped his fingers out of the panting mess beneath him, earning him a growl of displeasure. It hadn't taken long for the young Sith to become rock hard after the first orgasm and by the way he was leaking pre-cum down his twitching shaft Destris figured he was already pretty close to his next release. Smirking he pulled one leg over his shoulder and positioned himself, sinking slowly into the hot inside of his red-skinned lover.  
Fully sheathed inside he stilled a moment to allow the Sith to get accustomed to his girth. And he chuckled slightly as the tiny man growled sinfully, pushing against him with a scowl.

"Your funeral." Destris smirked before pulling almost all the way out and with a grunt slammed himself hard back in, earning him a cry from the Sith who's eyes all but rolled into the back of his head.

"Mo..ore…" Dyrseto gasped clawing his lovers broad back, leaving red bleeding stripes in a crisscross pattern as Destris pounded mercilessly into the sinfully, moaning man beneath him.

Their lips crashed in between pants, groans and passionate cries. The pace set by the fair-skinned human was brutal as was the grip he had on the Sith's hips while he rammed him again and again. But there were no complaints from his lover, only pleading for more.  
Destris slowed as he shifted his position to upright, abandoning the Sith's lips and soft skin in favor for deeper access and getting a better angle to the pleasure-spot inside his lover. Dyrseto made unhappy growling noises and was about to say something when the human slammed home hard again, hitting that electrifying spot inside that had the Sith cry out as he grabbed on to the headboard for purchase.

"Fu..uuck!" Dyrseto almost wailed as his lover picked up the pace, driving into him relentlessly.

"I second that…" the human groaned between heavy breaths, holding on to the tiny Sith's red hips hard enough to bruise.

Destris felt his lover nearing his release by the way his insides clenched irregularly around him, making his breath hitch at the added pressure around his already sensitive length. He groaned as he angled the Sith's hips even more, to hit the prostate dead on with every thrust and then hilted himself with hard quick movements, chasing his high.  
A few thrusts was all it took to cause the tiny beauty beneath him to almost crack the headboard while his body arched, releasing his seed over his own stomach as he was hurtled into another mind-numbing orgasm.

The clenching insides of his young lover had Destris seeing stars and with a few last harsh thrusts and a grunted curse, he emptied himself deep inside the welcoming body of the lean Sith.

Both men flopped unceremoniously back onto Dyrseto's wide bed, panting and immensely satisfied with past events. And to Destris disbelief the Sith actually curled up like a ball in his arms and almost immediately fell asleep.

"Well I'll be damned…" Destris muttered before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
